Seda
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Drabble referido a cierta pareja en especial. Warning! Making out...


_Seda _

_(O el primer __Making__ Out)_

Autor: _Sumi-Chan/__Fleur__Noir_

Fandom: _Vandread_

Pareja: _Dita/Hibiki _

Tema: _Seda (De 15 Limes)_

Disclaimer: _Vandread es © de quien corresponda y asociados…No gano nada escribiendo esto, solo un ligero dolor de cabeza y las esperanzas de que esto salga bien._

Spoilers: _Me encantaría decir que sí, que algo de esto sucederá en un futuro pero no, todo es imaginación de mi linda cabecita._

Advertencia: _Es un lime…Creo que eso habla por si solo…_

Rating: _Supongo que T_

Nota de autor: _Drabble (o intentará serlo)_

Musica que use para inspirarme: _'Me quemas' de Rojo... (Pido perdón al grupo u.u. Y extiendo mis gracias a Fede san por pasarme el cd de dicha banda!)_

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

La tomó de la mano con gentileza, ignorando el cosquilleante calor de sus mejillas. Los dedos largos y delgados se entrelazaron automáticamente a los suyos.

En el pasillo no había un alma, nadie que estuviera vagabundeando a esas altas horas de la noche.

El sonido de sus pasos se reproducía generosamente, fuerte, potente, seguido de los de ella, ligero, suave, lánguido. Quizás la razón era que casi la llevaba a los saltos para que nadie los viera o sospechara que estaban haciendo a esa hora y en ese tipo de lugar.

Oyó la risita nerviosa detrás y se giró brevemente a verla, alzó una ceja, aunque sin detenerse completamente.

- ¿Qué?-

- Nada. Solo es que esta situación me parece divertida-

Él gruñó algo entre dientes y ciñendo su mano apretó el paso, llevándola otra vez a los saltos por el corredor.

Llegaron al hangar, este estaba en penumbras, pero para ellos no pareció ser de molestia alguna. Se detuvieron los dos viéndose tímidamente, al parecer olvidando que era lo que los había llevado hasta allí en primer lugar.

Él la espió por lo bajo, tratando de leer en sus ojos azules que ella también deseaba lo mismo. El rubor de sus mejillas hablaba por si solo.

- ¿Estas seguro?- la voz femenina habló con pena, algo extremadamente difícil de encontrar en su personalidad.

- ¿Tú lo estas?-

- Si tú lo estas yo también lo estoy…-

Él ahogó una carcajada nerviosa, aquello había sonado como un trabalenguas. Extendió tembloroso una mano hacia ella -Ven-

Se acercaron, ambos ruborizados, con miedo, inquietos de hacer algo que nunca habían hecho.

- Duero dice que esto es normal… Que tu cuerpo sabe como hacerlo…-

- Misty me dijo lo mismo…-

Seguían tomados de la mano, al parecer no demasiado preparados para el siguiente movimiento. La quietud se extendió por otro par de segundos hasta que él le tocó el codo con suavidad logrando que se acercara un poco hacia su cuerpo. La cara de ella estaba a su altura y advertía el calor sedoso que emanaba de su inquietante anatomía. Colocó ambos brazos en torno a su espalda, mientras ella procedía a hacer lo mismo encerrando su cuello, siempre con titubeo, con reserva.

Ese repentino ataque de proximidad no era algo con lo que hubiera contado. Cierto que estaba casi acostumbrado a la silueta de la joven, durante las batallas, o las simulaciones, pero eso era diferente al sentimiento que estaba teniendo ahora…

Ahora era algo extraño y mareante, como si una ola de fuego se expandiera por sus miembros desde las plantas de las manos, las cuales solo rozaban la grácil espalda femenina, hasta sus pies.

Sintió el aliento tibio de ella en la barbilla acompañados de unos molestos escalofríos en la columna, giró la cabeza para evitar la causa cuando los labios de ambos se encontraron íntimamente. Y permanecieron así, sellados por varios segundos hasta que finalmente se animaron a explorar un poco más aquella caricia inicial.

Pese a que conocían los sentimientos de uno y otra, esa era la primera vez que compartían un momento como aquel. Tal vez fuera por miedo, pavor, o bochorno, pero nunca se habían animado a llegar tan lejos…

El movimiento de sus labios fue captado rápidamente, y lo copió; abrir, cerrar, apresar con suavidad, imprimir una ligera presión. Un beso. Besar.

Las manos de ella le acariciaron el cabello de la nuca, y su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato apegándose al suyo con desesperación, ciñendo la fuerza con que la tenía abrazada; el calor de su piel fue innegable y le cosquilleaba las manos aún sobre la ropa, la cual ahora comenzaba a estorbarle.

Le quitó la chaqueta aprovechando la primera pausa de sus labios. Tanto su respiración como la de ella eran completamente laboriosas e inconstantes. Sus mejillas ardían y aún en aquella penumbra podía decir que casi igualaban el color de su cabello, pero aún así se veía hermosa. Y vulnerable, y lánguida, y cercana.

Al alcance de su mano, para tocar sus hombros que de pronto se habían quedado al descubierto. Su piel era suave como seda, terciopelo. Y cálida. Deslizó los dedos por su brazo, dibujando líneas imaginarias, antes de probar directamente su piel. Sabía tal y como lo pensaba, era adictiva, ligera, diáfana al tacto. A su tacto, a su boca.

La besó otra vez solo para comprobar si aquella sensación maravillosa aún seguiría ahí, y así fue. Quizás porque ahora entendía como hacer que esa conexión se alargara lo suficiente; sus labios se unieron profundamente y un placentero gemido escapó de su garganta. Eso fue nuevo, las manos de ella se metieron bajo su camiseta y otro jadeo surcó el aire.

Abrió los ojos unos segundos y los concentró en ella, sus azules irises se habían enturbiado, y sus labios se hallaban entreabiertos, húmedos, temblorosos e invitantes.

Volvió a besarla y a rodearla con sus manos, y giró sin interrumpir el momento. Caminó con ella en brazos hasta chocar con la cabina de su Vanguard. Acomodó la espalda de la joven contra este y el instante, el beso mismo se intensifico en un duelo de labios, dientes y lenguas que clamaban por una necesidad en concreto. Necesidad que descubrió al hallar sus propias manos bajo la blusa de ella. Los ojos azules abiertos, lánguidos llenos de una emoción que le era desconocida pero a la vez excitante. Respiraba con dificultad al igual que él. Las mejillas enrojecidas, sus labios turgentes.

Allí estaban las dos cosas que significaban todo para él; esa joven de aspecto aniñado y su Bangatta, su compañero fiel en batalla.

- Hibiki…- ella susurró con abandono, su cabello desplegado sobre la superficie amarilla del robot. No parecía ser ella recostada de esa forma, con ese aspecto sensual y tentador, yaciendo con abandono.

- Creo que hemos llegado demasiado lejos…- tragó en seco, su mano rozó algo suave que cosechó un gemido de la garganta femenina.

Intentó alejarse pero se dio cuenta que un delgado par de piernas lo mantenían apresado de la cintura. ¿Cuándo había sucedido eso?. Y era él, quien gracias a su peso y a su posición, la mantenía en equilibrio sobre la superficie de su vanguard. La alzó con cuidado y la dejó en el suelo, cerciorándose de que ella sola pudiera sostenerse a si misma.

Le sonrió -Ha sido maravilloso…-

Se inclinó a recoger la diminuta chaqueta del suelo y la colocó en sus hombros -Lo sé- aprovechó para responder contra su cuello -Dita…-

Dejó escapar un suspiro y su respiración se niveló -Debe haberte parecido _muy _bueno para que me llamaras por mi nombre…-

Hibiki se rió, su voz salió ronca. La abrazó contra su cuerpo -Salgamos de aquí, si seguimos de esta forma terminaremos…- hizo una pausa -Escalando al otro nivel…-

- ¿Y cuando llegaremos a ese punto?- empezaron a caminar de la mano tal y como habían llegado hasta allí.

- ¿Quién sabe?. Aún tenemos que perfeccionar esto…- sonrió de un modo travieso -Quizás en un par de años…-

Dita se rió brevemente, intercambió una mirada cómplice con él y continuaron el resto del camino en silencio. La habitación de ella se vislumbró rápidamente, la acompañó hasta allí.

- Buenas noches, supongo-

- Buenas noches-

¿Era demasiado abrupto?. A ambos no pareció importarles, se dieron un último beso. Mucho más suave, inocente y ligero que los que compartían en el hangar. Luego Hibiki se separó de ella y se alejó sonriendo.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Ya separados, y cada uno por su lado, volvieron a pensar en lo ocurrido.

Era extraño estar tan cerca de una persona, sentir su calor, su aroma, el tacto de su piel. Degustar sus labios, su sabor, tocar su cuerpo y partes que nunca imaginaron que pudieran ser tan suaves o sensitivas.

¿Aquello era a lo que se referían las culturas antiguas?.

Placer físico. Sexo.

Amor.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Dita se sentó frente al espejo de su tocador y se desenredó el cabello, sonrió con complicidad para sí, en tanto rememoraba esos besos y caricias. Soltó un suspiro tembloroso y cerró los ojos en tanto sus dedos rehacían el camino de esos labios. Casi corrió a buscarlo para finalizar lo que habían comenzado. Ir hasta las últimas consecuencias, las que fueran.

Abrió los ojos y los concentró en el espejo, su rostro estaba ferozmente sonrojado y sus ojos eran de un azul turbio y excitado. En su mente la idea de ir a buscarlo y terminar aquello se había convertido en una certeza, una necesidad...

Pero solo volvió a sonreír y apelando a su fuerza de carácter -ya más madura para las circunstancias- se levantó del tocador y se acostó.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

A Hibiki le resultó más penoso. El recordar el suave tacto de la joven trajo consecuencias desagradables a _ciertas _zonas de su cuerpo, y tuvo que recurrir a un excesivo baño para recuperarse.

_'Diablos, __¿como le hacían los antiguos para sobrevivir a esta… cosa…?'_

Se acostó atravesado en la cama, los brazos desnudos bajo su cabeza, viendo el techo que se extendía hasta donde su vista alcanzaba.

- Ni modo…- dijo para si, volteando a un lado, poniéndose de costado, sintiendo las sabanas contra su pecho -Sería capaz de pasar por esta… cosa… otra vez con tal de sentirla otra vez en mis brazos…-

Cerró los ojos y una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios - Si… creo que dos años es mucho tiempo de espera…- apretó la mano estrujando la tela -Mañana en la noche…-

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

_**Okay!!! Esto es súper extraño, y ni siquiera sé como fue que este fic nació…-échenle la culpa a los excesivos libros de Harlequin que usualmente leo u.u-**_

_**Bueno, decido acabarlo aquí porque obviamente es un Drabble (o intentó serlo) quizás más adelante -mucho, mucho más adelante- puedo hacer el merecido lemon que este par de jóvenes necesitan y así dar rienda suelta a sus deseos xDDDD jejeje**_

_**Si has llegado hasta el final de esto, que tal si me das un review y me dices que piensas?. Si debo seguir escribiendo fics de Vandread o sencillamente dedicarme a Pokémon…**_

_**n.n**_

_**Su chan **_

_Si, si 'NO te arrepientas' estará en camino apenas pueda acomodar las excesivas ideas que dan vueltas en mi cabeza… lo siento u.u_


End file.
